Imprints
by PandaWhiskers
Summary: Some fluffy drabble for Anna and Elsa from Frozen. :) *Minor spoilers* Takes place shortly after the end of the movie.


_Imprints_

Takes place shortly after Frozen ends.

I do not in any shape or form own Frozen, it belongs to Disney entirely. This is purely fan made and I do not gain anything from it. I just enjoy writing obsessively about my favorite fandoms. :)

* * *

><p><strong>[ . ' - * - ' . ]<strong>

Anna sighed happily to herself, finally getting ready for bed after a long day of, can you believe it, being with her sister!? Everything was finally back to normal again. Well, as normal as it could be with a sister who posessed the most powerful winter abilities anyone had ever known.

She was amazed her sister Elsa could hide such a thing for so long, but it made her feel infinitely better to know that was the reason she had hid, and not that she really didn't care for her younger sister. Still, it broke her heart to know Elsa had gone through all that alone her whole life. Anna had been quite lonely too, after their parents had died, but she couln't even imagine the loneliness, the pain, the fear, that Elsa must have endured.

Not being able to touch, to even feel, without the chilling ice overtaking her.

Her smile faded, and though she had spent the whole day with her sister, she suddenly couldn't bear to be away from her.

Anna slowly pulled her bedroom door open, clad in her favorite pj's, and made her way to Elsa's door. She looked at it, almost intimidated by it. For so many years, she had been pushed away, always sitting by this door, but never being welcomed. Though she knew the truth now, the memories remained. A slight scar remained, forever imprinted into her mind.

'It was never to hurt me,' She reassured herself, 'It was only to protect me.'

Elsa had mentioned repeatedly how much she loved Anna that day. And each time she did, it nearly brought tears of joy to her face. Her sister really did love her. And she loved Elsa more than anything in the world. That alone gave her so much courage.

She took in a deep breath, and just as she was about to knock, the door swung open, and the two sisters were suddenly face to face, startling them both.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa chuckled. "I was just about to.. ehem, come and see you.. actually.."

Anna looked into her sister's gorgeous deep blue eyes, filled with so much hurt and happiness all at once, and smiled widely. "So was I! Well, I mean, I was coming to get you, not me, I just- Hey! What'da ya say we build a snowman!?"

Elsa smiled sweetly, lovingly at the younger sister she had pushed away for so long, and though the fears still had not subsided, and probably never would, that deep scar imprinted in her own mind, she couldn't say no to that face ever again. She had promised herself, she would never again leave her sister alone like she had when they were younger. She would spoil her as much as she could to make up for what she had put her through.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She smirked, and they both giggled like little school girls, running to the ballroom hand in hand as Elsa's excitement caused light, fuffy flurries to follow them down the halls. As if all the years of seperation and sadness had never even happened. As if they were best friends again.

**[ . ' - * - ' . ]**

Anna woke up freezing, unsure where she was for a moment. She looked around, realizing they were still in the ballroom, piles of snow and beautiful ice creations everywhere. Even the slightest bit of soft snowfall from seemingly nowhere, sparkling in the air. And of course, a detailed to perfection snowman. She smiled as she remembered all the fun her and Elsa had had earlier with Olaf, and the bright smile she had seen on her sister's face, for the first time since they were children.

She looked to her right, a still sleeping Elsa leaned up against her, head rested lightly on Anna's shoulder. She smiled softly at her older sister. Not very often did she see her so peaceful. And to her left was Olaf, snuggled up to her side, a toothy smile still adorining his snowy face.

Despite the cold they both produced, she snuggled closer to them, feeling blessed to be who she was right now, with the best sister, the best snowman, and the best life she could ever ask for.

**[ . ' - * - ' . ]**

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! :D This was my first fanfiction for Frozen, so I'd love to hear any feedback on how I did and if you'd like to see more from me!<p> 


End file.
